


Emmanuel apprend l'Espagnol

by leftaside



Category: Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: Art, M/M, pas une fic juste des dessins, très crack
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 22:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11114169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftaside/pseuds/leftaside
Summary: Un petit dessin que je n'ai pas pu évité de faire quand je me suis rappelée de ce meme."Monsieur Macron, parlez-vous Espagnol ?"





	Emmanuel apprend l'Espagnol

**Author's Note:**

> inspiration : http://www.surfacage.net/post/152769421644/looks-into-the-camera-like-in-the-office-special
> 
> j'ai honte mais je ne regrette rien

**Author's Note:**

> *posts this on Tumblr* *doesn't appear on tags*  
> *sneakily posts it on AO3*  
> (btw yes je sais qu'il y a ma signature mais shhh)


End file.
